<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beg For It. by technoblades</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887584">Beg For It.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/technoblades/pseuds/technoblades'>technoblades</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Schlattbur [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Wilbur Soot, M/M, Possessive Jschlatt, RPF, Trans Wilbur Soot, no beta we die like men, top jschlatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/technoblades/pseuds/technoblades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>RPF smutfic based off an idea where Wilbur ends up going on that date with Dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Schlattbur [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beg For It.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't send this to CCs in any tags, donos, or other sources.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur had been so excited to finally see Jschlatt in person. He wanted to attend VidCon in California with him, and he gathered up the money to get a flight back to California. It wasn't too difficult, he just wanted to make sure he could go without immediately going broke. It wasn't too much of a concern with the money he got from streaming, but you could never be too careful. Especially if he ended up getting overpriced food nearby. Wilbur watched as the plane he was boarding finally landed.</p><p>Wilbur had gotten.. a little antsy while he waited to finally see Jschlatt. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, he had seen him in videos and on stream before but he couldn't shake the feeling it would be different. Wilbur gathered his carry on and exited the plane, going and retrieving his suitcase from the airport as well. He was happy enough that it wasn't too diffficult, he heard way too many horror stories about that. Wilbur couldn't help but think of Jschlatt as he searched the crowd of people for his ticket out.</p><p>He noticed a man in a bright green hoodie among the people there, and suddenly Wilbur was thankful this man was cosplaying himself. Wilbur walked up to him and, surely enough it was Dream himself.</p><p>"Hey, let's get out of here," Dream said, and Wilbur nodded.</p><p>They both snakes through the people in the airport before finally making their way outside. The parking lot was packed, and distantly Wilbur wondered if Dream could even find a parking spot here or if he parked a block away. His worries were calmed when Dream led him to his car in the parking lot, opening up the passenger side door. Wilbur of course sat down, setting his things in the backseat of Dream's car. Dream closed the door for him and got in the driver's seat, buckling up and closing his door before heading off.</p><p>The car ride to their planned date was full of jokes and laughter, accompanied by Dream's strange taste in music pouring out of the speakers. Dream and Wilbur were both naturals at jokes and talking in front of no one, so the car ride felt so much nicer than Wilbur expected. After a while of driving they parked in front of a Pizza Hut, no sense in going to the one nearby and getting overinflated prices.</p><p>Dream looked at Wilbur, "Alright. Date time is finally here," He smiled.</p><p>Wilbur nodded, they both got out and headed inside. Dream picked out a table for them and sat down, and Wilbur sat opposite to him.</p><p>"You know, pizza is so greasy, I'm not sure if it's a good choice for a first date," Dream joked.</p><p>Wilbur smiled, "Right.. we all know it's a joke anyways. But I do enjoy spending this time with you, you know."</p><p>Dream smiled at that, and was about to respond when they were handed their menus. They both broke off the conversation before considering a pizza to share. They both agreed on a small pepperoni. As they waited for it to arrive, Dream reached underneath the table and rubbed his foot up against the side of Wilbur's. Wilbur turned bright red and he gave Dream a shocked face, who just.. winked. Wilbur slowly returned the gesture, before the pizza was surved to their table and they turned their attention to that instead.</p><p>Wilbur and Dream both took their respective slices and finished with a small joke here and there. After they were done, they both cleaned up their faces and hands before paying and leaving the restaurant and going back into the car, sitting down and buckling up. Wilbur looked confused when Dream sat still without starting his car when he turned to Wilbur, grabbing the man's face with one, pulling his hair with the other, and kissing him hard. Wilbur sat in absolute shock before kissing him back, his lips were so soft and.. He felt something spark in his chest at the feeling. The feeling of kissing him.</p><p>Dream slowly pulled away, "Sorry," He said softly, his face turned bright red.</p><p>"Oh, um, no. That was okay. Great," Wilbur panted, equally as red as the man across him.</p><p>Dream paused, looking at the time, "Oh shit. We gotta get to VidCon," He said, shifting the car into drive before peeling out of the Pizza Hut and heading out on the road. The car ride this time was significantly more awkward, but there was the occasional joke spread throughout the car ride. They arrived to the venue, parking off a block away just to avoid getting hit and crazy people. Dream reached into his back seat, grabbing his mask. They went in, and it was pretty empty since it wasn't open yet, just the people setting up their booths.</p><p>Dream looked to Wilbur, "Well. I should set up mine. See you." He said, waving to him.</p><p>Wilbur waved before going through the booths, finally finding the man he had been waiting to see. The ram man himself, Jschlatt sat at his booth and his eyes lit up when he saw him, quickly waving the man over. Wilbur smiled, of course going over to his booth.</p><p>"Hey man! I'm so excited to see you!" Schlatt said loudly, moving from his seat to get up, enveloping Wilbur in a tight hug, enough to make Wilbur think he was afraid of him disappearing.</p><p>Wilbur pushed him off, "Okay, okay, I'm excited to see you too!"</p><p>"You are so much prettier in person," Schlatt said when he finally let go of him, looking to him.</p><p>"Oh," Wilbur chuckled, turning pink, "Thank you. You are too."</p><p>"How was your plane here?" Schlatt asked, going back to his booth to continue setting up.</p><p>Wilbur hummed, "It was nice. Dream agreed to pick me up."</p><p>"Dream?" Schlatt asked, and that got him to pause in his tracks, "He picked you up?"</p><p>"Yeah. We stopped for a little date at Pizza Hut, it was actually kind of nice," Wilbur said softly.</p><p>Schlatt looked to Wilbur, and suddenly he remembered just how jealous he was, "A date huh?"</p><p>Wilbur paused, "Oh, you know, it was nothing much, just-"</p><p>"A great first date. We even kissed a little," Dream himself announced, walking over and wrapping an arm around Wilbur.</p><p>Just before Wilbur thought this couldn't get any worse. There was a heavy silence that fell in between the three men, Dream awaiting a response, Schlatt with a look that could kill, and Wilbur being the one with an apparent death wish. Jschlatt slowly stood up straight, looking Wilbur dead in the eyes, straight into his soul. Wilbur felt himself actually jump back a little bit, and Dream finally let go of him.</p><p>"Well, that's great. Wonderful. I'm glad you had fun," Schlatt said lightly, and Wilbur knew he was fucked.</p><p>Dream paused, "Suppose I'll leave you guys," He coughed awkwardly, before walking off.</p><p>Wilbur looked to Schlatt, "I can explain."</p><p>"What is there to explain, huh? Dream's 10 mil subs and that was too good to fucking refuse?" Schlatt whispered, a contained rage.</p><p>Wilbur paused, "Well.. I guess I can't explain. It all just happened so fast."</p><p>"Say Wilbur. How about we take a quick trip to the bathroom?" He asked, "I think you need to relearn a lesson or two."</p><p>Wilbur turned red, nodding quickly and running off to the bathroom. It took a while before Schlatt joined him, locking the door behind the both of them. Wilbur went to speak when Schlatt grabbed the man and pinned him against the door, rutting his knee over the front of the man's pants.</p><p>"You never fucking learn, Wilbur," Schlatt growled, clawing marks into his hips that Wilbur knew would bleed soon.</p><p>Wilbur panted, leaning into him, "I'm sorry, I'm yours."</p><p>Schlatt pinned his hips to the door behind him and looked up at him, "I'll make you mine."</p><p>Schlatt grabbed Wilbur by the hair before pinning him down to the bathroom floor. Jschlatt pulled off Wilbur's pants and underwear entirely, being kind enough to set them underneath Wilbur's elbows and knees. Wilbur eagerly awaited him before he felt a sharp <em>crack </em>of Schlatt's belt hit his ass, leaving him to moan and buck his hips up into the cool air. Swiftly, another blow was dealt.</p><p>Schlatt looked to Wilbur, "How many times?" He asked, no, ordered.</p><p>"Two!" Wilbur panted out, "Two. Please, Schlatt."</p><p>"You haven't learned your lesson yet," Schlatt warned, dealing a hard spank to him.</p><p>Wilbur moaned this time, feeling tears spring up at the corner of his eyes, "Three!"</p><p>Schlatt did this again and again, until Wilbur couldn't even keep count anymore. Wilbur's ass had turned bright red and Schlatt smiled when he knew he wouldn't be able to sit down comfortably. All his. Schlatt finally pushed a finger into Wilbur, which him whimper into the floor below him, leaning back into him.</p><p>"Naughty. Keep still," Schlatt ordered, smacking the man's ass again.</p><p>Shlatt reached down, pulling his finger out and running over the man's folds, reveling in how wet he was for him.</p><p>Wilbur whimpered, "Please, Schlatt? Fuck me, please,"</p><p>"Good boy, begging for me," Schlatt cooed, pressing his finger into him, opening up more and more as Wilbur panted below him.</p><p>Wilbur was getting tired of the fingers, but he knew he couldn't do anything without being punished. Surely, he'd just have to put up with this for a bit longer. He could do this, no problem. Schlatt pulled his fingers out, and just as Wilbur thought he was getting what he wanted, Schlatt used his wet fingers to rub over the man's clit and tease his fingers at the entrance. Wilbur keeled for him, and Schlatt's self control broke.</p><p>Schlatt pulled his fingers away, turning Wilbur over so he could see his face as he pushed his cock inside him, all the way. Wilbur tightened around him, holding his legs around Schlatt's hips. Schlatt leaned down, sucking and biting marks into the man's neck, slowly thrusting into him. Wilbur swore he could've came just from this alone, reaching his hands up into the man's hair and pulling. Schlatt bucked his hips into Wilbur at that, seemed they both liked pain.</p><p>"Who do you belong to?" Schlatt asked, pushing all the way into him.</p><p>Wilbur panted, scratching up Schlatt's back, "You. I'm yours, all yours. Only yours."</p><p>"Good boy," Schlatt moaned, not sure he could last much longer like this.</p><p>Wilbur squeezed his legs around Schlatt, and suddenly he knew he wasn't going to last much longer either. Schlatt grabbed the man's hips, quickly ramming all the way into him. That was enough for Wilbur to start whimpering, moaning and clawing Jschlatt when Jschlatt pushed all the way into him, cumming inside him. Wilbur gasped, bucking his hips and drumming around him, shaking.</p><p>"Fuck," Wilbur panted, "Oh my God."</p><p>"Agreed," Schlatt panted, slowly pulling out of him, watching his cum drip from him.</p><p>Wilbur looked up at Schlatt, "Guess I probably shouldn't tell you whose car I left my stuff in?"</p><p>"You did not," Schlatt said, eyeing him.</p><p>"I did," Wilbur chuckled, reaching up and wiping the tears from his face.</p><p>Schlatt shook his head, reaching over and helping Wilbur slip back into clothes, and Schlatt pulling back on his own, "I'm not sure I can handle you going back home after all of this," Schlatt said idly.</p><p>Wilbur looked to him, "What are you suggesting?"</p><p>"I hate the long distance shit. I'm not sure I could keep it up," Schlatt said, a surprisingly tender thing for him to say.</p><p>"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Wilbur asked, almost like it was a challenge.</p><p>Schlatt paused, "Well. How hard do you think it is to move countries?"</p><p>"You can't seriously mean that," Wilbur said, his face flushed, "Are you sure that isn't too fast?"</p><p>Schlatt panted, "I'm not exactly a man who waits for the first date," He pointed out.</p><p>"Oh my god. You are being serious," Wilbur panted, slowly sitting up.</p><p>Schlatt looked at him, reaching a hand across to him and holding his, "I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you, Wilbur."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>